User talk:BlueEyesRobotDragon
It's false info, and possibly fanon. Besides, where did you even get it from anyways?-- :And where did you get the info where it was going to appear in a future Kirby game?-- I just reccomended it. Red suplexknight MAH BOI,U WILL DIE! ::This wiki doesn't accept fan ideas for articles.-- T-T Retarded Joe. Stop creating fan articles. You can create them in your userspace, but not in the mainspace.-- :Does it matter? You CANNOT create fan articles here unless it's in the userspace.-- Shit Just Stop Deleting my Articles! Red suplexnight All Toasters Toast DINNER! :I don't want to have to do this, but if you continue to create fan articles in the mainspace, you will be banned.-- SHUT THE FU** UP! Alright, you've forced my hand. *whacks Red suplexknight with a hammer* Dassit you kirbypink WEEGEE! this time you've gone too far! "Transforms into Yoshi and swallows StarMan125" Ha Ha! Red suplexknight All Toasters Toast DINNER! That;s enough out of you.-- Your block It has been shortened to a week. Starman was right in blocking you, but it was too long. If you ever want to edit here again, I suggest you start working on your behavior. Never create fan pages, and furthermore, never re-create them once they've been deleted. Next time this happens, you will be blocked indefinitely. BNK [ |T| ] 23:48, July 16, 2010 (UTC) My return Hello!I'm Released from my block finally!I have a message for Starman125 and Blueninjakoopa from guildmaster wigglytuff! Hiya!Now that Red suplexknight is unblocked,He Is now accepting every Pokemon D/P/PT/ HG/SS Battle challenge! Lalala!lala!Lalala!lala! He doesn't have a friend code,Because he cannot connect to Nitendo wfc! Red suplexknight:0-0 Red suplexknight All toasters toast DINNER! Nice to see you back. I am not looking forward to more vandalism, so please have good conduct from now on, thanks. :) And see KW:TALK, as this is not the place to be talking about Pokémon challenges. Get on the IRC or leave a message on my talk page on Wiki4Battles. (Do you EV train? If not, get ready to lose.) (0-0 DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH) My teah consists of Lunatone,Hippowdon,Houndoom.Pikachu,Ho-Oh and Aggron. Red suplexknight All toasters toast DINNER! As you said Ho-oh is an Uber,I will Replace it with a Salamence. Red suplexknight All toasters toast DINNER! IRC I don't really know much about IRCs, but it probably thinks your name is being used already.-- Thanks.:D Disruptive talk page edits I will put up the server. However, you must learn to keep the irrelevant talk page comments to the User Battle Wiki; see KW:TALK. If you do not follow this policy rule, I will be forced to give you a warning. 0_0 If you do that,i will leave kirby wiki,Because i do not want to be banned again. (or get Kicked by broque) :Just read the policy and everything will be fine. Leave the off-topic discussion to the IRC or Wiki4Battles, and there won't be any warnings. Do you plan on main space edits? All of your edits have been talk page or non main space edits. It seems to me that you just joined the wiki for fun. I suggest you make some main space edits.--MegaTron1XD 17:05, September 1, 2010 (UTC) hi are you on a diffrent wiki? Dr.Eggman rox 2